Nightmare
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Fiona has nightmare of Marshall Lee's death, and she's willing to do anything to stop it from unfolding. Does one girl have the power to save someone she loves, or will lose him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona could only hold Marshall Lee on her lap as he bleed out all around and onto her skirt.

"Please Marshall, don't die." Fiona pleaded as she put pressure on his wound.

The wound he had received from protecting her.

"Well this is the crumbs, am I right Fiona?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Are you really trying to joke around?" She asked him in shock.

"Death really… isn't that big… of a deal …to me; I don't… want to see… you cry either." Marshall Lee replied through ragged breaths.

He placed his hand on Fiona's cheek and she held it there until Marshall Lee drew his last breath and his hand went limp. She felt hot tears come to her eyes and as they washed down her face she pulled Marshall Lee into her body before placing him on the ground and standing up.

"Good bye Marshall, I'll never forget you." Fiona whispered to his unresponsive body.

Fiona shot up in her bed gasping for air; she rolled out of bed and shook Cake.

"What are you doing up sugar?" Cake asked her.

Fiona didn't respond as she dashed down stair and grabbed the phone. She dialed Marshall Lee's number and waited through ragged breaths for him to pick up. Fiona nearly cried as she heard Marshall Lee's groggy voice.

"What's up Fi." He asked her.

"Marshall, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Of course I'm okay… why?" Marshall asked her.

"I've been having nightmares." Fiona told him.

She sort of expected for him to laugh at her about waking him up in the middle of the night because she was having a nightmare, but what he said surprised her.

"I'll be right over." Marshall Lee told her with seriousness she rarely heard or saw.

Fiona gently put down the phone and she could still see the image of Marshall Lee dead in her lap. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, and when Cake opened it Marshall was standing there in the rain.

"Are you going to invite me in, or do I have to freeze." Marshall Lee asked her.

"Come on in." Cake told him.

Marshall Lee came in and shook his head a little bit to get the water out; the he looked at Fiona who was still in her red night gown.

"What's this nightmare about?" Marshall Lee asked her. "I know it involves me or you wouldn't have rushed me over."

Fiona was about to answer when she watched Marshall Lee take off his shirt and reach behind the couch to produce another one. She was looking at his defined chest and until she heard him snap his fingers.

"Oh, sorry I got distracted." Fiona replied blushing a little.

Marshall Lee just nodded his head as he sat on the couch; Fiona took up the spot beside him and shivered as his fingers gently traced her spine.

"So about this nightmare?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"What?" Fiona asked him and then the nightmare rushed back to her.

She scooted away from Marshall Lee and pulled her knees into her chest as the nightmare replayed in her mind. Fiona was brought back to reality when Marshall touched her arm making her jump slightly. When she looked at Marshall Lee he was just staring at her like her eye would give away the nightmare.

"I died, didn't I?" Marshall Lee asked her.

All Fiona could do was nod her head as Marshall Lee pulled her close to him and sang softly into her ear. As he did this she was pulled back into the past when she started to have feelings for Marshall Lee.

Author's Note: Hey guys, let do a little competition. After reading this short chapter I would like you guys to suggest ideas for the next about how they feel in love. Loasa Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna carefully dropped to the dungeon floor and looked up to where Marshall Lee was waiting.

"It's safe to come down." Fionna told him.

"I'm telling you I should float down first to take any enemies by surprise so you don't get yourself killed making all this noise." Marshall Lee told her as he floated down.

"It's what makes it fun." Fionna replied

The dungeon walls were covered in a thick mixture of goo and moss, but the gray stone floor seemed to be left untouched. They walked through the dungeon until they ran into a hole in the ground where there was nowhere to go around it.

"Get on my back."

Fionna quickly did as she was told and Marshall Lee floated the both of them across the pit. As he was doing so Fionna couldn't help but feel Marshall Lee's chest and back muscle working to both of them comfortable. When they landed Fionna slid off his back and watched him into the hole; when she saw it blood that he spat she got slightly worried.

"You okay Marshall?" Fionna asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry I had just bitten my cheek earlier today." Marshall Lee replied.

Although Fionna nodded Marshall Lee knew she was just going and that she could think of a million things of why there was blood in his mouth. He sighed grabbed her wrist gently and pulled into the shadows, at first Fionna didn't know why he did it. She though he was going to kiss her, which to her surprise didn't sound too bad to her, but then a bunch of skeletons swarmed pass them. When they were gone Fionna turned to Marshall Lee and tried to look him in his eyes, but her previous though was making even that difficult.

"Fionna, you're blushing." Marshall Lee told her. "You look like a tomato."

Fionna hid her face slightly but then she felt Marshall Lee's fingertips under her chin making her shiver.

"You okay, Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah it just got a little bit hotter, wouldn't you agree?" Fionna asked him.

"Yeah, I think it has." Marshall Lee agreed even though it was the exact same temperature as when they first came in "If you remove your sweater it might help cool you down."

Fionna nodded as she pulled of the red sweater that Marshall Lee had given her for her 17th birthday and he stowed it into his backpack.

"Quick question, how are you able to carry your ax, that backpack, and me at the same time?" Fionna asked him.

"It easy for me due to my enhanced strength." Marshall Lee replied as he walked out of the shadows.

He looked around before motioning Fionna to follow him as he pulled out his battle ax and she followed the motion by drawing her sword. She followed behind him, watching him as he looked around every corner, and when they got to a straight hallway Marshall Lee looked at her.

"Those holes in the walls are archers, we have to watch each other's backs or we're dead." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna nodded and matched his stride as they side stepped and swung to keep each other from being impaled. When they got to the door Marshall Lee covered Fionna as she squeezed past the door after she got it to open as wide as she could and after she was through Marshall Lee slid through after her and closed the door. To Fionna shock there was an arrow embedded into Marshall Lee's shoulder.

"Oh my glob, I thought I had deflected all the arrows." Fiona told him.

"It's one of the arrows I sustained from blocking you and the door." Marshall Lee replied as he pulled the arrow out.

Fionna nodded her head again but couldn't thinking that Marshall Lee might get killed because of her, but as he looked at her she pushed that thought out of her head.

"What's in this dungeon again?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"An ancient gem that should dispel the fog around the dungeon we were first trying to get into." Fionna replied while grabbing a torch.

"_Should_?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Marshall, I've only heard about the gem, I haven't seen it work for myself." Fionna replied.

"Same old Fi, going off of a hunch." Marshall Lee laughed while dodging her fist.

He wrapped his arm around her and while she was struggling he kissed her on the cheek. As he let go of her Fionna touch her cheek and Marshall Lee laughed as she blushed.

"Come on, Tomato Face, let get this gem." Marshall told her as he took the torch from her.

Fionna fell into step beside him with her sword drawn as they got closer to what Fionna hopped was the last door. When they pushed it open Fionna couldn't believe her eyes. The gem was just there for the taking with nothing guarding it. Fionna ran forward but as she got closer to the gem she heard something go off but she didn't get hit by whatever it was. She looked to the side to Marshall Lee barely holding back the fist of a giant. As she was about to help he turned slightly to her.

"Get the gem." He yelled right before the giant smashed him into the ground with its other fist.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed as she pocketed the gem and then ran at the giant with her sword drawn.

Suddenly the giant fell backward and Fionna saw that Cake had wrapped herself around the giant's legs.

"Come on sugar, grab Marshall and let get out of here." Cake told her.

Fionna nodded before lifting Marshall to his feet and the three of them ran towards the exit as the giant chased after them. When they got through the entrance Marshall Pushed off of Fionna and painfully drew his battle ax, he raised it above his head, and as the giant got closer he swung in an upward arc cutting the support beams and bringing the exit down on top of the giant.

"Now we can go." Marshall told them before starting in a full off sprint towards Fionna's house.

When they got there Fionna quickly ran upstairs and hid the gem away before jumping into the shower. When she got she smelt cupcakes in the kitchen and when she got there she saw Marshall Lee into pink apron with cupcake batter on his face and clothes.

"What are these for?" Fionna asked him.

"As a thank you for pulling me towards the exit." Marshall Lee replied.

"Marshall, you're the one who kept from being squashed in the first place, so I should be thanking you." Fiona replied as she dipped her finger in the cupcake batter and licked it off her finger.

Marshall dipped his finger in the batter and dabbed some onto Fionna's nose before pulling her in for a hug. Fionna at first would have been grossed out and slightly angered by his embrace before but now she just wanted to stay in his arms.

"I love you Marshall." Fionna told him.

"I love you too, Fi." Marshall replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna looked at Marshall Lee who was probably remembering something, but it wasn't too far in the past.

"Come on, you've been stuck in your house since your fight with Prince Gum for Brains, we should go for a walk." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna looked at Marshall Lee who was looking her straight in the eyes and he gently cupped his hand under her chin.

"After the sun starts to rise." Fionna told him.

"Okay, then you should try to get some sleep." Marshall Lee told her.

"Could you stay here?" Fionna asked him.

Marshall Lee was stunned by her request, but he knew the death of someone you love was something to be taken lightly, so he followed her up into her bedroom. Fionna got into her bed and took one of Marshall Lee's hands as she started to fall asleep. He pulled up his hoodie to keep the sun off of him as best he could, but he knew he could leave Fionna's side right now. After an hour or two Fionna open her eyes slightly and saw that Marshall was trying his best to stay awake, but his eyelids were constantly closing. Fionna shook his shoulder and when he looked at her he looked slightly drunk.

"Come on Marshall, get some sleep." Fionna told him.

Marshall Lee slowly climbed into her bed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Fionna could easily smell the vanilla on his clothing and she soon felt asleep again. This time when she woke up Marshall Lee was passed out and his arms were still around her waist. She tried to wiggle out but his grip was like iron. After a while Marshall Lee woke up and looked at Fionna, who had wiggled all the way to her breast and then she was stuck.

"You could've just woke me up you know that right?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"I didn't know if you still tired." Fionna replied as she wiggled back up.

Marshall Lee kissed Fionna's lips gently and ran his hand through her hair.

"You know you're going to have to talk Gumdouche sometime some." Marshall Lee told her.

"I'd rather face the Lich." Fionna replied. "He doesn't decide who I can and cannot date!"

"I know you two are on really bad terms right now so I brought him over." Cake told her.

"I told her to, we need all the connections we can get if we are to survive the apocalypse." Marshall Lee told Fionna.

For a while Fionna was hitting Marshall but after 30 minutes she collapsed into his arms exhausted.

"We might as well as be courteous guest, but you owe me Marshall." Fionna told him.

"And I'll pay my debt back in full." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna blushed from what he said as he led her stairs and by the time they got she was impassive to everything. When she first saw Gumball she wanted to strangle him but then all she did was kiss Marshall Lee on the cheek.

"If that's all you two are going to do while I'm here, then I might as well leave." Gumball told them.

Marshall Lee and Fionna sat opposite of him and Marshall Lee quickly shook his hand.

"We asked you to come here to work out a treaty." Marshall told him.

"What kind of treaty?" Gumball asked them.

"Mutual Survival." Marshall Lee replied.

"Okay so should we work it out right now?" Gumball asked him.

"We are still waiting for some people to come." Fionna replied using the sliver of knowledge Marshall Lee gave to her. "You might as well as get comfortable."


	4. Chapter 4

After three hours Fionna's living room was crowded with a lot of people and Marshall Lee was going around shaking hands and asking everyone a question. When he came back he seemed slightly on edge.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Fionna asked him.

"Flame boy isn't here, he's dangerous, so it would be best to have him on our side." Marshall Lee replied.

One person Fionna didn't expect to be at her place was the Ice Queen, but here she was walking towards them.

"Remind me why she's here?" Fionna asked Marshall Lee.

"We have to be ready for any enemy." Marshall Lee replied.

"Then why do we have the princes here?"

"We need all of the lands of Ooo to be united, come with me real quick." Marshall Lee told her while taking her hand.

They went up to her room and out the window up to the top of the house. Marshall Lee walked out to the middle and pulled out his bass ax and started to play.

"When we first met, you were unsure of who I was. As we got to know each other I got to know who you were. Truth be told I first thought you were a buzz. Then I saw you were a first class girl. What do you see in me? I'm a demon, I'm a freak, I'm a ticking time-bomb."

Fionna took in a deep breath before she joined in.

"When we first met you gave me a chance. As time went by a got to see you for who you truly are. You're a kind-heart fellow, though not too mellow. You're unique, just like me… You're the guy for me and that I know for sure."

After this they joined each other.

"As time went on I got to see you for who you really are. You're one of a kind, an amazing person. As I saw you more and more I decided. Where ever you are is where I want to be. I'd cross oceans, deserts, and mountains to be with you."

As they finished they both heard clapping and as they looked around they saw everyone around them.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They were all chanting all except for Gumball.

"We have to give them what they or they'll never leave us alone." Marshall Lee told her. "I love you Fionna."

"I love you Marshall."

As their lips met everyone cheered and when they parted Fiona noticed that Gumball left.

"I'll go find him." Cake told them and she left without another word.

"We should go work on the treaty now Gumwad can sign if he wants to but I am not halting this because of him." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna nodded and walked with Marshall Lee back to the ladder. When everyone was back in the house and the treaty was completely signed with the exception of Gumball and Flame Prince, people started to leave until Cake came bursting through the door.

"Fionna! Fionna!." Cake yelled.

"What is it Cake?" Fionna asked her.

"I found Gumball." Cake told her.

"Where is he?" Marshall Lee asked her. "I'll go get him."

Cake told them where he was and Marshall sprinted out of the house and into the forest, but Cake stopped Fionna as she started to strap on her sword.

"Where are you going?" Cake asked her.

"I'm going to help Marshall." Fionna replied.

"Oh no you aren't girl." Cake replied as she blocked the door.

"Cake, if it was Manticorn out there I would never stop you from helping him." Fionna told her.

Cake sighed and shrunk down to her original size, and Fionna jumped out the door and ran to the forest. When Fionna got to the clearing where Gumball was supposed to be she stayed back for awhile to see what was going on and what she saw surprised her. Gumball was with Flame Prince and they had ganged up on Marshall Lee.

"I should have known that you two were working together." Marshall Lee told them.

"Well it's too late, and once we kill you and blame you as trying to kill us your little treaty will fall apart." Flame Prince told him.

"And I'll finally get Fionna to be mine." Gumball replied.

Fionna took a deep breath before charging into the clearing and her sudden appearance shocked everyone except Marshall Lee who most likely heard her conversation with Cake as clear as day.

"Fionna he is a criminal, do you know how many people he has killed?" Gumball asked her.

"Do _you_ know how many people he has helped and saved?" Fionna asked him.

"I knew reason would appeal to you." Gumball replied.

"Reason? Don't make me laugh Gumwad." Marshall Lee replied as he struggled to his feet.

For the first time Fionna saw the wound on his side that was bleeding profusely.

"Marshall you're hurt." Fionna told him.

"Just stay out of this Fi, I don't want you getting hurt." Marshall told her as he picked up his battle ax.

"Marshall you're already hurt." Fionna told him. "I don't want you to die."

"Listen to her Sparkles." Gumball told him.

Gumball was caught off guard as Marshall Lee punched him in the jaw and the hit launched him through the tree behind him. Flame Prince rolled out of the way as Marshall Lee chucked his ax at his head and then he disappeared. Fionna got to her knees beside Marshall Lee and pressed her hands on the wound. Cake and the Ice Queen came running into the clearing and when they saw the state that Marshall Lee was in, they placed their hands over Fionna's.

"Who did this to him?" Ice Queen asked Fionna.

"Gumball and Flame Prince." Fionna replied as she increased the pressure on the wound.

"I certainly got skewered, didn't I Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked before laughing painfully.

"I am going to get those two, and when I do…" Ice Queen started.

"Ice Queen, first I need your help to get Marshall back to the treehouse where Doctor Prince could help him." Fionna told her.

"I'll go ahead and tell her you two are coming." Cake told them before stretching above the trees.

The Ice Queen nodded before she got to one side of Marshall and lifted him to his feet with Fionna on the other side of him with his ax. The walk was slow going, but when they got there and laid him on the couch Doctor Prince automatically came over.

"Cake told me that he was stabbed by something that cut really deep." Doctor Prince told them before she started to examen the wound.

"My ax…" Marshall Lee whispered.

Fionna and Doctor Prince looked over to his battle ax and Fionna finally noticed how the bottom was covered in blood but the top wasn't. Fionna picked it up again and handed it to Doctor Prince.

"Wow, that wound is very deep, let's just say if it wasn't for them quickly getting you here even with your healing ability you would've." Doctor Prince replied.

His words made Fionna stumble backwards into a chair and Cake rush over to her.

"Girl, are you okay?" Cake asked her.

Her voice wouldn't work so all that Fionna could do was nod as she watched Doctor Prince stitch up Marshall Lee's side. Everyone had left when Fionna and the three of them had gotten there, and soon it was only her, Marshall Lee, and Cake left in the house.

"I'm going to bed, and I advise you do the same thing." Cake told her.

Fionna nodded as Cake went upstairs, she walked over to where Marshall Lee was laying unconscious and brushed his bangs out of his face. She quickly left to change into her pajamas and when she came back Marshall was sitting up.

"Marshall, I don't think you need to be sitting up,, you lay down and rest." Fionna told him.

"They're cowards, you know that?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Gumball and Flame Prince?" FIonna asked him just to be sure.

"Yes, those two. They were waiting in the shadows and when I got there Dimlit burned my back badly and then Gumwad gouged me out with my own ax." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna sat beside him and leaned against, sighing when she felt his arm go around her waist.

"Thank you Fionna." Marshall Lee told her.

"Ice Queen helped, without her you would've bleed out in that clearing." Fionna replied and felt herself get light-headed.

It didn't help when kiss her softly on her lips and made her even more light-headed as it always did. She felt her way under his under his shirt and slowly traced the bumps and trenches on his chest. He took it off and held her closer deepening the kiss. He laid down on his back with on top and soon they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall Lee woke up and when he saw that Fionna was still asleep he wiggled slightly to get comfortable because he didn't want to wake her up. Her eyes started to slowly open and Marshal sang softly to her until her eyes closed again. She put her head under his chin and spoke softly.

"I know you're trying not to wake me up but I've already been up for awhile." Fionna told him.

"The same nightmare?" Marshall Lee asked her.

Fionna nodded as Marshall Lee pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm right here Fi, you don't have to worry." Marshall Lee told her.

"What if you're not here one day, if not now what about later, what if we have children and they grow up without a dad?" Fionna asked him, instantly regretting it. "Oh glob, I'm sorry Marshall."

"Don't worry about it, I grew up without either of my parents I wouldn't make them go through their lives without a father." Marshall told her. "If you're so worried about me, why don't I just move in with you and Cake?"

Cake came down the stairs and looked at Marshall Lee and Fionna for awhile before she spoke.

"First off, boy where is your shirt; and secondly, what was this I heard about you asking to move in?" Cake asked him.

"First, she took it off of me, and secondly she worried about me." Marshall Lee replied "So I'll be gone for awhile to get my stuff packed up."

"I'll go with you to get all of it packed up quicker." Fionna told him.

"No, you aren't, you and I have to talk." Cake told her.

Fionna sighed and slouched slightly, and Marshall Lee chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You two can talk later; I want to talk to her myself." Marshall Lee told her.

Before Cake could even reply the door flew open and the two of them shot out the door. When they were in the sky Fionna turned around to where she was facing Marshall Lee.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Fionna asked him.

"Nothing, Cake was going to try to persuade you that letting me move in would be a bad idea, and right now you're slightly mad at her so you wouldn't be thinking clearly as you argue your side of the whole problem; I took you so that you'd have time to clear your head." Marshall Lee replied with a slight smile.

"Thanks Marshall." Fionna replied as she rested her head on Marshall's chest and then she realized something. "We forgot your shirt."

"I got more." Marshall Lee replied as he started to descend outside the cave that served as his house.

Fionna smiled as she entered the cave.

"I can't remember last time I was here." Fionna laughed. "You usually fall asleep on my couch nowadays.

"This might be my house, but wherever you are is my home." Marshall replied as he blew dust off of a chest and opened it. "Remember this?"

Marshall held up a shirt that had the words Bad Ass on the front.

"You actually kept that, I gave that you a few day after my 16th birthday." Fionna replied as her cheeks got red. "That was two years ago."

"It's something you gave me, so I can't throw it away." Marshall Lee replied. "I also saw you kept the one I gave you."

"You looked through my clothes?" Fionna asked him.

"Only your shirts I was bored when you left to go talk to Gumwad." Marshall Lee replied.

"I said you could've come with me, and then it would at least of been bearable." Fionna replied.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted me there at the time, there were a bunch of good reasons for me not going." Marshall replied.

"What was one?" Fionna asked him.

"I'm guessing you might have sensed when you were there last time. I hadn't been getting a good feeling off of him for a month at least." Marshall Lee replied.

"You've never gotten a good feeling off of him." Fionna replied.

"He's too happy for me, but for a while I knew he was hiding something." Marshall Lee replied.

"His plan with FP to kill you and then sweep me off my feet." Fionna replied.

"Yeah, but I feel there's something else to their plan." Marshall replied.

"You think you might know what it is?" Fionna asked him.

"I might." Marshall Lee replied as he walked over to a bookcase with only three books.

He pulled one off and brought it back over to the table. When he opened it Fionna saw that I was filled with drawings.

"What are these?" Fionna asked him.

"These are notes and drawings from Gumwad's laboratory." Marshall replied. "He was studying wormholes."

"Wormholes?" Fionna asked him.

"Before everything got this way people studied this things to try to find if they were real." Marshall Lee replied. "These things are doorways to different dimensions."

"It's written here that his attempt so far to open a wormhole have been unsuccessful." Fionna told him.

"Yeah, I have the one item he needs, knowledge of the ability to cross dimensions." Marshall Lee replied. "Other than me the only other people to even go into another dimension are you and Cake, but you two can't get there yourselves."

"Your knowledge, is that really the only thing that is able to open the wormhole?" Fionna asked him.

"I'm the only one able to freely travel between dimensions." Marshall replied as he closed the book. "Are you calmed down now?"

"Not completely but I don't want to yell Cake anymore, I'm just irritated." Fionna replied.

"Do you want to go back now, or do you want to wait a little longer?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Might as well go back now, so that Cake doesn't get any madder at us." Fionna replied.

Marshall Lee nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shot into the sky. When they were about half way there a stone flew at them but Marshall Lee easily spun around it. He landed behind a rock and looked straight at her.

"Stay here, and please listen to me for once." Marshall Lee told her.

"What if it's something you can't handle by yourself?" Fionna asked him

"If I get injured, I have a better chance of surviving it." He replied.

He kissed her lips for awhile before vaulting over the boulder they were behind with his ax drawn. Fionna peeked from behind the rock to see a giant running towards him, but the giant wasn't quick enough to even get close. Then Marshall Lee stumbled and giant caught him with a back hand that launched him backwards. He landed heavily on his back but quickly rolled to his feet, and Fionna saw a patch of red spreading across his side. When the giant swung again Marshall swung his ax and took off its hand. Then he leaped forwards and swung his ax into the giant's chest forming a giant cut in it chest; he swung again and the giant started to fall. It caught itself and Marshall Lee sighed and launched himself forward into the giant's chest. He shot out the back and when he landed he fell to his knees and Fionna ran to his side.

"See, I handled it." Marshall laughed painfully.

"You're hurt." Fionna replied.

She helped him to his feet, wiped the blood of his mouth and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and when they separated Fionna looked at her clothes and laughed slightly.

"Now we both need a bath." Fionna told him.

"Well, I know of a lake nearby." Marshall Lee replied. "Follow me."

Fionna took his hand, followed him for awhile but she stopped him.

"We should stitch you up." Fionna told him.

"I need to clean it first, and then you can stitch it up." Marshall Lee replied.

Fionna nodded and when they got to the lake she helped Marshall get his shirt off. He kicked off his shoes, stripped down to his boxers and dived into the water. When he resurfaced he noticed that Fionna was still where he left her.

"Come on in, the water is fine." Marshall Lee told her. "Wait, are you embarrassed about seeing me in my boxers for the first time?"

Marshall Lee walked out of the water and Fionna felt her cheek get hot when she saw his boxers clung to his waist as he pulled her towards him.

"Wait; let me get down to my swim suit." Fionna told him.

Marshall Lee chuckled as he sank back into the lake and swam around a bit until he saw Fionna walking into the lake. When she was up to her waist in the water he swam under her and lifted her onto his shoulders. Marshall could tell she didn't expect it since she gripped his shoulders.

"Don't worry Fi, I've got you and as long as I do you never get hurt." Marshall Lee told her.

He spun her around and when their faces were level with each other's she wrapped her legs around him. Marshall kissed her softly on the lips and ran his hands down her back until she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. When they separated Fionna was smiling widely until Marshall Lee dunked her quickly into the water. She splashed him in the face, but this time he just kissed her quickly before sinking back into the water.

"Come on Marshall, we need to stitch you up and get back home before Cake gets sick with worry." Fionna told him.

She felt his hands on her waist but when she turned around she didn't see him. It wasn't until she felt his lips against hers again did she realize that he was floating above her. He picked her up and floated to dry land to let Fionna stitch up his side and when she was done he pulled her on top of him. Fionna let her hands go through his hair and over his chest as his hand went over his hips and down his back, but suddenly he stopped.

"We should get back home; we don't want Cake to think we're doing anything." Marshall Lee told her as he handed her his shirt.

"Why are you giving me your shirt?" Fionna asked him.

"Use it to dry yourself off, and then I'll give you your clothes." Marshall told her.

Fionna felt like arguing with him but she felt that there was something else actually bothering him and she needed him talk if she was ever to get anything out of him, which was hard enough when he was calm. After she had dried herself off Marshall Lee handed her clothes which she quickly put on. When she was dressed Marshall Lee hugged her from behind and kissed her neck gently. Keeping his arms around her waist he started to float up and as he was doing so Fionna slowly turned around so she could rest her check against his chest.

"I know there's something wrong Marshall, why don't you just tell me?" Fionna asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Marshall Lee replied.

"You never want to talk about anything that bothers you." Fionna told him. "Why, Marshall, you can trust me."

"People have told me that before, but all just stab me in the back." Marshall replied.

"I would never do that, and you know that Marshall. Why would you even imply that?" Fionna asked him.

"I wasn't implying anything Fi." Marshall Lee replied as he land softly on the roof of the tree

house. "I'll tell you later."

"Why won't you just tell me now?" Fionna asked him.

"How could I explain something that I don't even understand, something I don't want to understand?" Marshall asked her.

Marshall Lee touched her cheek gently and she held it there as she looked at him.

"You're not alone Marshall, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Fionna told him. "Now come on, the clouds are parting."

Marshall Lee followed her inside and they found Cake waiting for them in the bedroom.

"Cake I apologize for taking Fionna earlier." Marshall Lee told her.

Both of the girls were left speechless by what Marshall Lee just did as he went downstairs.

"Cake, I know you don't like him." Fionna told her.

Cake just held up her hand to quiet her.

"Sugar, he can stay if you want him to." Cake replied.

"What, you cave so soon, especially with Marshall being the subject?" Fionna asked her shocked.

"Someone told me recently about why Marshall Lee was so bruised when you two came back from the dungeon three years ago." Cake told her. "Why didn't either of _you_ tell me?"

"Marshall told me not to." Fionna replied.

"Why?" Cake asked him.

"He told me that if I told you that you would end up liking him for what he had done and not for who he is." Fionna replied.

"Well, go tell that boy to unpack his stuff." Cake told her.

"All I have is an extra shirt." Marshall told her.

"When did you come up here?" Cake asked him.

"I've been up here for awhile." Marshall replied as he sat down on Fionna's bed.

"Where's all your stuff?" Cake asked him.

"We were planning to get it all later." Fionna replied. "He only pulled me out of the house so that I could calm down, but when we were coming back we were attacked."

"Are you two okay?" Cake asked them.

"I'm untouched, but Marshall's stitches were torn open." Fionna replied.

"You're both wet why?" Cake asked them.

"We went to a lake so that I could clean out the cut." Marshall Lee replied.

"Thanks for protecting her Marshall, again." Cake told him.

"I need to tell you two something." Marshall told them.

"What is it Marshall?" Fionna asked him.

"I've seen your croak dream Fionna." Marshall replied.

Cake hesitated before asking her question. "What did you see?"

"I was by Fionna's body and her blood caked my hands, and also Flame Prince was dead." Marshall Lee replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't know if you killed me in your dream it could have been the Flame Prince, and you killed him. Either way the Flame Prince will die. The latest nightmare I've had showed PG standing over Marshall with my sword, he's saying something but I just can't hear him." Fionna told them.

Neither Marshall Lee nor Cake said anything, and Marshall looked Fionna straight in the eye; which they had both been avoiding the whole time.

"I will protect you with my life no matter what Fionna." Marshall Lee told her.

"Marshall I think that is how you die in the first place." Fionna replied.

"Better you survive, I've lived long enough." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna tackled him, took him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Who are you?! You are not the Marshall I love. The Marshall I fell in love with would beat the crap out of someone even if they just looked at me in the wrong way, he would never throw away his life even if it was to protect me. _He _made a promise that he wouldn't get himself killed so that his children would have a father." Fionna tried to continue, but she was get choked up.

Tears streamed down her face and as the first few drops landed on his cheek Marshall's eyes dilated for awhile, and then they returned to normal.

"Fionna, what's going on?" Marshall Lee asked her groggily.

"Marshall is that you?" Fionna asked him.

"Where am I, the last thing I remember is lying down on the couch and falling asleep." Marshall Lee replied.

"You don't remember anything?" Cake asked him.

"Why are you crying Fionna?" Marshall asked her. "Let me wipe them away for you."

Marshall Lee used his thumb wipe the tears from Fionna's cheeks and he pull her in close.

"Whatever I said that wasn't me, I'm sorry it made you cry." Marshall Lee told her.

"You weren't yourself, don't worry about it." Fionna told him.

"I haven't been able to release it without the fear of hurting someone." Marshall Lee replied.

"Release what?" Cake asked him while hand Fionna a few tissues.

"My demon form, Fionna has always been around and the transformation does a lot of destruction." Marshall Lee replied.

"Let's go outside so that you can release it then." Fionna replied.

Marshall Lee didn't really respond as Fionna pulled him outside.

"Luckily it's cloudy." Marshall Lee replied as he floated into the sky. "Best if you get back a lot."

Fionna and Cake got to the edge of the forest when they felt the pull of the wind against them and an ominous chant started up. They leaped over a fallen tree trunk and watched as the wind was visibly pulled towards Marshall Lee and formed a sphere around him and next came fire that mixed in with the wind. It collapsed in on itself surrounding Marshall Lee's body and then it dissipated as quickly as it came, and now Marshall Lee had pitch black wing that were close to his back at the moment and long black horns. He also had a collar of black hair around his neck that in a certain light shined a dark red color. His wings shot out from his body and trees and the ground collapsed.

"Don't come near me Fionna, any dark desire you have will be amplified tenfold." Marshall told her.

Marshall Lee looked towards the sky and disappeared as a pillar of fire shot up from where he used to be. He reappeared by Fionna but he already seemed winded, and Fionna felt what he was talking about before as she unconscious reached out to him. Then he reverted back to his old form and collapsed to one knees and clutched his side where it was bleeding again. When Fionna was sure that nothing else was going to happen to cause any harm she leaped over the log and knelt beside Marshall Lee. With her support they staggered back into the tree house and she helped him lay on the couch.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Fionna asked him.

"Yeah, my stitches just got torn again." Marshall replied as he started to sit up.

Fionna pushed him back and got on top of him.

"There now you can't get up without throwing me off." Fionna told him.

"You're a quick thinker; I'm starting to hate that." Marshall replied with a chuckle.

Fionna kiss his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck and as she fell asleep she felt his arms go around her waist. When she woke up, Marshall Lee's shirt was removed and his side was stitch.

"Oh, you're awake sugar."

"Cake, how'd you two get off?"

"Levitation, but I'm surprised that you haven't noticed that it on you."

"Where's my shirt?"

"I washed it since it had blood on it."

"Oh, thanks Cake."

Marshall stirred a little bit and his eyes opened.

"I should go get my stuff, you two stay here." Marshall told them

"Why, all that lifting could tear your stitches, and the two of us coming with could make everything go even faster." Fionna told him.

"Also with FP and GP roaming around and the Ice queen not being back yet, it would be best for all of us to stay together so that none of us can be used as bait." Cake replied.

"I have a feeling you two had this all planned out." Marshall Lee sighed as he picked Fionna up and when out the door.

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna asked him.

"Yeah just a little bit tired." Marshall Lee replied.

"Lets go down to Cake." Fionna told him.

When they got to where Cake was Fionna asked her question.

"Can we stay at your place Marshall, for one night that's all? It's so that you can recover your strength." Fionna told him.

"Sure, I don't mind." Marshall Lee replied as he landed outside his house.

"We should wait until tomorrow night to get all of this packed, I'm still tired." Fionna replied.

"I'll go fix my bed." Marshall Lee told them.

When he left Cake pointed towards the closet, and chuckled as Fionna's face got bright red.

"Please, do not bring that up." Fionna told her.

"Don't bring what up?" Marshall asked them as he float back into the room.

"N-nothing." Fionna replied quickly as her face got redder.

"Well, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." Marshall replied.

"Are you trying to make me die from embarrassment?" Fionna asked her.

"Nope, just want to see your reaction, so you saw something extremely weird out there." Cake replied.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Fionna replied softly as Marshall Lee walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you two talking about me?" Marshall Lee asked them.

"No." Fionna replied quickly.

Marshall Lee shrugged his shoulders as he floated into his bedroom.

"I'll stay out here Fionna, to give you two some alone time." Cake told her with a chuckle.

Fionna almost screamed before walking to Marshall's room where he was already in bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay Marshall?" Fionna asked him.

"I should be asking you that, you know very well that I know when you are lying to me." Marshall Lee told her. "Just tell me Fi."

"Okay ever since I saw you in your demon form my desire did get 10 times stronger but I also felt a link between us through it." Fionna replied.

"Your lust for me will be your downfall, as mine will be my own." Marshall Lee replied.

"The thing is that it still there, the stronger lust." Fionna replied as she sat down beside him.

Marshall Lee sat up and kissed Fionna's lips gently at first and then more passionately as Fionna's hands found their way into his shirt and soon that was thrown across the room. Next was Fionna's shirt and stayed that way for awhile as they made out and then to Fionna's surprise Marshall Lee stopped.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Fionna asked him.

"One of us will die no matter how hard we try." Marshall Lee replied.

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked him.

"It's what the Cosmic Owl told me." Marshall Lee replied. "He said Death was going to punish us."

"How do you know which one of us will die?"

"He told me each of the event that will lead up to it and the events afterward."

"Give me the run through of each one."

"If I get you pregnant, you will die and I'll a wife and a daughter, and then everyone will go against me and they will kill me." Marshall told her. "If you don't get pregnant, I will die and you will revenge my death by killing PG."

"So either way you will die?" Fionna asked him.

"Yes."

"That's not fair!"

"Life is never fair Fi, but at least you have a chance at survival."

"I don't want to live without you."

"You have to Fi, for everyone sake you have to survive."

Marshall Lee pulled Fionna close to him as she started to cry. He ran his hand down her back and sang softly into her ear. When she calmed down she looked into Marshall Lee's eyes and they kissed again before laying down and going to sleep. When Marshall Lee woke up Cake was standing at his bedside and he started to panic slightly.

"We didn't do anything." Marshall Lee told her quickly.

Cake didn't say anything but when she hugged Marshall Lee he was surprised.

"Are you okay Cake?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for most likely saving Fionna's life." Cake told him.

"She told you?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Yeah, but could you have at least told her when she still had her shirt on?" Cake asked him.

Marshall Lee looked over towards the wall to see both of their shirts still on the ground.

"What time is it?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"6 in the morning." Cake replied.

Marshall Lee hopped out of bed and walked out of the room to find Fionna working at the stove. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Marsh." Fionna replied

Marshall Lee kissed her neck before he went into one of the cabinet and got out a few plates.

"Yeah do you put your plates and cups so high up?" Fionna asked him.

"Dunno, it's a pain for me to have to bend down to get them." Marshall Lee replied.

"I'll take over from here sugar, why don't you and Marshall go get all his stuff packed." Cake told them.

"Okay." Fionna replied as she followed Marshall Lee out of the kitchen.

Marshall Lee sat down on the couch and started to strum a depressing tone on his bass.

"Would you like to learn how to play?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Maybe later, but could you play a more upbeat tone?" Fionna asked him

"Sure." Marshall replied before tuning his bass.

This time when he played it much happier note were sounded and Fionna started to dance around the room and Marshall started to sing.

"We may only have this night so let's make most make of it. I see you in the moonliiight, standing there waiting for me. This is our night I will sure of it, this is our night I will tell you this and don't worry. I'm here for you, when I reach for you I'm reach the stars. But you're easy to find, cause you outshine them all. I want to you to be mine, do you want same thing from me. Even though I'm cursed." Marshall began but he was stopped when Cake walked into the room.

"Breakfast is ready."


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them sat down to a breakfast of red pancakes, eggs, and orange juice.

"You seriously need to stock up your fridge and pantry Marshall." Cake told him.

"Well, it _has_ only been me living here for the past 1000 or so years." Marshall Lee replied.

"Don't get sassy with me boy." Cake snapped back as Marshall Lee laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Marshall Lee told them as he stood up.

"What about your food?" Fionna asked him.

"I'm actually not that hungry." Marshall Lee replied as he went to his room.

"I'm going to go check on him." Fionna told Cake.

Before Cake could even respond Fionna jumped out of chair and ran to Marshall bedroom. As she got to his door she collided with him and they both went down. When Fionna noticed that all Marshall Lee had on was a towel.

"What's wrong Marshall, you usually wolf down Cake's cooking." Fionna told him.

"Like I said I'm just not hungry." Marshall Lee replied.

"There's something more to it." Fionna replied as they got up. "I know there is."

"No, there isn't." Marshall Lee replied. "Why are you following me into the bathroom?"

Fionna finally noticed where they were and she covered her face as it got bright red.

"Not again." Fionna moaned, horrified.

"I've known you've seen me naked already." Marshall Lee replied.

Fionna looked up at him in surprise.

"What? You knew?" Fionna asked him.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't take an F.B.I. agent to figure it out." Marshall Lee replied.

"F.B.I?" Fionna asked him.

"Oh yeah sorry, that's from way back when." Marshall Lee told her. "It stands for Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Oh, okay… I better get back to the table before Cake comes looking for me." Fionna replied.

Before she left Marshall kissed her cheek and when she closed the door Marshall stepped into the shower.

"What's up with Mr. Secretive?" Cake asked her

"Nothing that he is willing to share." Fionna replied as she began to mess with her food.

"Give him time, he will tell us when he's good and ready." Cake replied.

Fionna only nodded and when they were done with their breakfast Cake got up and went to the door.

"I'll be back; tell Marshall not to worry about me too much." Cake told her.

"Didn't he say we should all stay in one place so that they don't have a chance of using one of us as bait?" Fionna asked her.

"There isn't anything in his fridge for lunch." Cake replied before exiting the house.

Fionna paced around the kitchen for awhile before she saw Marshall Lee come floating out of the bathroom.

"Where's Cake?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"She went to the tree house to get some food for lunch." Fionna replied.

"Listen, there is something I need to talk to you about but Cake would've killed me if I had done so when she was here." Marshall Lee told her.

"Which is?" Fionna asked him.

"Physically I want you, but mentally I know that can't truly happen without you dying, but my mind and body are syncing up for the worst." Marshall Lee replied. "I keep on telling myself that it will get you killed, but it gets harder every time."

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me Marshall I trust you." Fionna told him.

"Yeah I know, but I don't trust myself; not anymore." Marshall Lee replied.

"Sure, you're the offspring of a demon but you are also part human, and you don't start remembering that I will whack you upside the head." Fionna told him.

"Fine, sheesh, no need to get violent." Marshall replied.

"No, killing you would be violent, whacking you is for your reassurance." Fionna replied.

"My reassurance, seriously?" Marshall asked her.

Fionna kissed his cheek and guided him to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Fionna looked at him intently.

"I know that you know more about the croak dreams then you are letting on." Fionna told him. "Spill it."

"No. You have already learned more than the Owl wanted you to know." Marshall Lee replied.

"Forget the owl." Fionna told him. "Just tell me."

"I can't, I want to; but I can't." Marshall Lee replied.

"Let me guess, the Owl said you couldn't tell me?" Fionna asked him.

"No, Death." Marshall Lee

"Why are you talking to Death, you better not be trying to persuade him to take your life over mine." Fionna told him.

"No, he wouldn't even listen to me on the subject. He said, that on its natural course of events one of us will have to suffer without it being a sacrifice made out of love." Marshall Lee told her.

Marshall tried to hug her but she just pushed him away.

"So one way or another one or both of us will die, and there is absolutely no way to prevent it?" Fionna asked him.

"I've been trying to find a way, but so far no luck." Marshall Lee replied.

Fionna finally let him hug her but she didn't feel the same warmth that she always felt when they hug she just felt a never ending coldness that spread through her body.

"Fionna are you okay?" Marshall asked her.

"I don't know Marshall." Fionna replied. "For once in my entire life I feel no hope what so ever."

"Don't give up just yet, we are not done just yet." Marshall told her sternly. "I have never gotten angry at you but is the last straw. If you give up now I will never forgive myself Fionna."

Fionna looked at him as he continued.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself because I promised Cake that I would never let you lose hope or the will to live, so you better perk up or I swear, I'll…I'll…" Marshall ended it right there for a second before putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what I'd do."

Suddenly he let go of Fionna, stood up, and kicked the table. It flew into the wall and shattered into a million pieces.

"God damn you Death. You can rot in hell before I let you get your hands on Fionna I swear on my great great grandfather that I will protect her as long as you are out there." Marshall Lee yelled. "You will have to go through me to get to her.

Fionna just looked at Marshall as he continued to rant on and on, and when he sat down he looked at her.

"What?" He asked her.

"I've never heard those words before, I mean Cake told me about how they were used in a fictional world called Earth and she made me swear not to use them." Fionna told him.

"Where do you think your people came from?" Marshall asked her.

"I've never known or cared to asked." Fionna replied.

"Let me tell you Earth isn't a fictional place, but yeah some things have been exaggerated." Marshall told her. "That's what the Land of Aaa was called when billions of humans lived here."

"What?!" Fionna asked him, surprised. "Tell me more about Earth."

"Let see, it was polluted and major corporations were killing of species one by one slowly, but there were people that were trying to save animals, my father was actually part of the animal lovers." Marshall Lee started. "Sure at first when civilization start people didn't care about the environment, but as the world as most humans knew was unknowingly coming to an end they all started to work together to help the world get better."

"This seems depressing." Fionna replied.

"Just wait. My father actually worked with your parents but my mom refuses to tell me anything about them. Your mom wasn't pregnant at the time but that was coming soon, too bad she isn't to see what a wonderful young woman you've come to be." Marshall told her.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" Fionna asked him.

"I have a feeling that our final battle will be at an older era, your era to be exact." Marshall Lee told her.

(OC's for Earthern Era and on will be accepted just PM me with details)


End file.
